


Miss You

by askscienceboyfriends



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Poor Sam, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: Steve's away doing boring work stuff. Tony wants him to come home. Tony always gets what he wants.Day One of Kinktober 2019 for prompt "Masturbation with an audience"





	Miss You

Steve picked up the impossible amount of papers that had accumulated on the table in front of him during the meeting and tapped them against the hard wood surface, straightening out the edges. He was taking his time, waiting for most of the agents to stream out of the conference room before standing. Even after all this time, they still ended up making him feel like a celebrity. Sam tapped his shoulder, signaling that it was safe to move. Steve stood and looked around, sliding the papers into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

“Might as well file that right into the garbage,” Sam quipped. “Just gonna end up in that pile of crap you’re never gonna read in New York.”

“That’s for New York me to worry about,” Steve answered with a smirk. “Washington me likes to pretend the stuff that goes on in these meetings is fascinating.”

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Steve down the hall to the elevator. As the doors slid shut and Sam hit the lobby button, Steve felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He knew it was Tony before he looked. He’d been at Steve nonstop since he got to Washington, asking him when he was coming home. He wanted Steve to skip these meetings, and Steve honestly was having a hard time remembering why he didn’t listen to him.

Steve held up the phone, and seeing it was a video call, he answered it without thinking. Both he and Sam were suddenly greeted with the live feed of Tony, sprawled out on the bed wearing absolutely nothing but a smile, wiggling his hips a little as he stroked himself. Steve and Sam both screamed in different horrified manners, and Steve clutched the phone to his chest to avoid dropping it. The elevator dinged and Sam sprinted away.

“See you tomorrow, Cap. And hopefully only you.”

Tony’s voice called out from the buried screen after him, “Bye Sam, nice to see you too!”

Steve did his best at trying to walk casually to his car with the phone pressed against him, although he was sure his run/walk and red face told the full story to everyone watching him. Once he was seated at the wheel with the doors firmly locked, he pulled the phone back. Tony was licking his lips now, and made a few obscene noises once he saw Steve.

“There you are.”

“Tony, what the-”

“Thought I’d show you what you’re missing in New York.”

“I think you scarred Sam for life.”

“But you’re not complaining.”

Steve pursed his lips and took a deep breath. “No. I’m not. A little warning might have been nice, but look who I’m talking to.”

Tony only hummed in response, closing his eyes and sliding his hand quicker up and down his cock. One of the benefits of having an AI running your home was having both hands available for video sex, it seemed. “Where should I touch myself? Where would you be touching me? God, I wish you were here…” He fondled his nipple a bit and opened his eyes, giving Steve the most intoxicating wanton look.

Steve’s mouth felt dry, but he attempted to speak anyway. “I… I’d be licking you. Right down your stomach. And then your cock would be in my mouth.”

Tony groaned and lifted his hips a bit. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock and got his hand a little wet, trying to simulate Steve’s mouth on him. “Not enough,” he whispered. “Been too long here without you.”

“It’s only been three days, Tony,” Steve answered, feeling his pants get tighter. He wanted to touch Tony so badly. “I have more meetings…”

“The jet can have you here in an hour,” Tony countered, spreading his legs wider so Steve could see his ass as he jerked himself off.

“You gonna wait for me to finish?”

“Whatever you say, Captain.”

Steve inhaled deeply, trying to run options through his mind and come up with reasons why this was a bad idea, but with this image in front of him, he was failing quickly. “Go get a plug. Stretch yourself. Then wait. I’m on my way to the airport.”

Tony’s grin of victory was almost orgasmic in itself. “See you soon, soldier. Love you.”

Steve hung up the phone and put on his seat belt. He’d text Sam on the plane, but he was pretty sure Sam already had an idea that he’d be leaving early. __Dammit__, he thought, as a smile stretched across his face. Tony had him wrapped around his finger. But he couldn’t think of a better place to be.


End file.
